


Black is the new blonde

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Masturbation, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Kara and Lena wake up to find out they've switched bodies.Oh, Lena, what will you do now?





	Black is the new blonde

_Oh gosh...That was a good sleep. And I really feel good right now. Hm._...

Lena usually stretched after waking up but her joints felt no strain. 

Something's wrong. Sure enough she walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, only to find she was looking at the face of her best friend/crush Kara Danvers. She stared in shock and astonishment. A million questions ran through her head, but one chief one. How could this have happened? 

Not only that but she felt unusually strong. She tried to lift the bed up and found she could do so easily. 

_Oh my gosh. But if Kara actually has superpowers then...She is Supergirl. Correction...I am Supergirl!_

It all made sense now. She quelled her anger at the other woman for lying to her for two years, because there was clearly more important things going on. 

 

Kara Danvers woke up, and looked around. No one was in her bed, yet her bed seemed to be in a completely different place. It looked like...Lena's apartment? _Oh Rao. Did I finally sleep with Lena last night?_

She walked over to the bathroom to freshen up, and was confronted with Lena's face and voice. She almost screamed in shock. _How? Why? Where is my original body?_ She sat down on the bed, and felt up her new body. _Wow Lena, you really do keep yourself fit._ Despite having no powers anymore, Kara was beginning to enjoy her new body. She touched her nipple a bit and a shiver went down her spine.  She stripped naked, gazing at Lena's magnificent sexy-ass breasts and vagina. She fingered herself furiously. _This is so wrong but so good. Rao, Lena I love you so much and I've wanted to do this for so lon-_

Suddenly Lena's phone rang, and the number showing on it was Kara's.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Is that...my own voice?"

"What are you talking about? You have my voice!"

"Alright, what's going on here?"

"Did we...switch bodies, Lena?" Kara was beginning to think clearly and it did make the most sense. _Oh Rao, that means...she's in my Kryptonian body. She knows. She must hate me!_

"Yes, that seems like the logical conclusion." Lena's voice was tired and had a hint of resentment. _Oh Rao._

"Shit, Lena....you know, don't you?"

"What, that you're Supergirl? Yes I know. What the hell, Kara!"

"I wanted to tell you so badly! I'm so sorry, Lena! You're my best friend and I love you. I just wanted to protect you."

"It's...alright, Kara. I just want my body back. Undo whatever this is right now!"

"I didn't do this!" Kara screamed desperately, though she wondered if this was some new undiscovered Kryptonian mind ability.

"Just get over here, ok?"

"Lena, you can fly now. And run super fast."

"Oh...right...I'll come to you, Kar."

A few minutes passed, then Lena in Kara's body knocked on the door and came in. 

"This is....weird."

"No shit!" Lena cried. "How do you think I feel? What are we going to do? I don't know anything about how to fight or how to be a hero! Which you _lied_ to me about!"

"Listen....I really am sorry I didn't tell you, Lena. I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's OK, Kara. This is how you see the world...all the time? it's so beautiful. I wanted to be a hero all my life, and now I realize my best friend was one the whole time. I'm sorry I got mad. Let's just focus on fixing this."

A thought then came to Lena's head. 

"Did you....touch my body?"

Kara blushed and could only turn away embarrassed. 

"Kara!" Lena squealed. 

"I'm sorry, I just have wanted to touch your body for so long!"

Lena stared at her in shock. Now everything made even more sense. She could only step forward and kiss the beautiful blonde, chastely and softly. It was still weird kissing Kara inside her own body but she found she didn't care.

"I want you too, Kara." She whispered huskily. She no longer cared if she was Supergirl for good, and the new hero of the city, with powers she barely knew how to control. She no longer cared if she would ever get her original body back. She had Kara now and it was all she needed.


End file.
